


Balony

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Świat według Kuroko [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♥ 31.01.2016r. ♥<br/>♥ Shot z okazji urodzin Kuroko Tetsuyi ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balony

    To miał być wyjątkowo piękny dzień dla Kuroko.  
    Trzydziesty pierwszy stycznia mówił sam za siebie – były to w końcu urodziny błękitnowłosego, na które ten czekał niecierpliwie każdego roku, a już zwłaszcza tego, ponieważ tym razem miała to być również dziesiąta rocznica jego związku z Kagamim.  
    Dziesiąta rocznica to przecież nie byle co!  
    Taki numer nosił Taiga, kiedy w czasach liceum byli partnerami w drużynie koszykówki. Nie wspominając o tym, że liczba dziesięć była po prostu ładna i mówiła o okrągłej rocznicy, stanowiącej dowód na prawdziwą, szczerą miłość.  
    A przynajmniej tak sądził Kuroko, dopóki nie wszedł do mieszkania.  
    Zrzuciwszy ze stóp buty, nie kłopocząc się ściągnięciem z siebie kurtki i odłożeniem siatki z zakupami, błękitnowłosy, z przyklejonym na twarz niewielkim uśmiechem, powoli szedł wzdłuż korytarza aż do salonu, rozglądając się wokół z zainteresowaniem.  
    Nie było balonów. Nie było serpentyny. Nie było wstążek, ani żadnych innych ozdóbek. Nie było nawet gości.  
    Pal licho gości - pomyślał ze złością Tetsuya - gdzie są moje balony?  
    W coraz bardziej ponurym nastroju przeszedł do kuchni i przesunął uważnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Stół był zupełnie pusty, żadnych talerzy, kieliszków, sztućców, nawet głupiego obrusa.   
    Kuroko nic z tego nie rozumiał. Przecież rano zostawił swojemu ukochanemu listę zakupów, którą miał się zająć – wypisał wszystkie produkty potrzebne do przyrządzenia jego ulubionych potraw, był nawet tak miły i pogrupował je, ba! Pod spodem zostawił nawet na nie przepisy, żeby Kagami nie musiał kłopotać się z ich szukaniem.   
    Tak swoją drogą, to balony też wpisał na listę.  
    Tetsuya zacisnął mocno pięść, w której trzymał siatkę. Odwrócił się powoli i z grobową miną skierował się do łazienki. Ponieważ drzwi były lekko uchylone, bezceremonialnie otworzył je kopniakiem, zapalając światło.  
    Pusto. Żadnej aromatycznej woni, żadnej wody w wannie, żadnych płatków róż w ów nieistniejącej wodzie, ani żadnych świeczek. Po prostu zwykła, monotonna, nudna łazienka.  
    Kuroko zacisnął drugą pięść.  
    Wyszedł z łazienki i w iście bojowym nastroju przeszedł do sypialni, ciskając wzrokiem pioruny. Niestety, jego humor tylko się pogorszył.  
    Sypialnia również była pusta. Tu także nie było świeczek, ani balonów czy serpentyny, nie brzmiała romantyczna muzyka, nie było królewsko pościelonego łoża, nie było nawet nagiego Kagamiego obwiązanego wstążką tu i tam.  
    Skoro nie dostał go na święta, jak prosił w liście do Świętego Mikołaja, to miał nadzieję, że chociaż w te urodziny...  
    Kuroko zaklął cicho pod nosem, gotów pakować walizki i się wyprowadzać, kiedy nagle z korytarza dobiegł go odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi i głośne śmiechy. Odwrócił się powoli i wyszedł do salonu, patrząc jak po chwili wchodzą do niego rozbawiony Kagami oraz zdenerwowany Aomine.  
–    No i coś tak w piórka obrósł, brzydkie kaczątko ty, huh?- zapytał ze złością ciemnoskóry.- Raz ci się udało ze mną wygrać, bo mi akurat coś do oka wpadło!  
–    Dobra, dobra, ściemniaczu, przyznaj się, że straciłeś kondycję!- roześmiał się Kagami, a dostrzegając stojącego przed nim wciąż w kurtce i z siatką Kuroko, uśmiechnął się do niego.- O, cześć, Tetsuya! Już wróciłeś? Jak tam w pracy? Wyobraź sobie, że właśnie ograłem Daikiego po całości! Nie chce się przyznać, że jest ofermą!  
–    Zejdź ze mnie, kurde!- warknął Aomine, próbując kopnąć go w tyłek, jednak ten ze śmiechem zdążył się odsunąć. Odłożył piłkę do kosza, którą trzymał w dłoniach, na kanapę, po czym popatrzył na obu mężczyzn.- To co pijecie?  
–    Procenty – odparł Daiki.  
–    Poproszę herbatę – wycedził Kuroko.- Tę, którą zapisałem ci na liście.  
–    Hm?- Taiga spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.- Coś się stało? Jesteś zły? Przecież zrobiłem zakupy, pochowałem je już...  
–    Nie jestem zły – warknął Tetsuya, mijając go bezceremonialnie i wchodząc do kuchni. Usiadł przy stole, wciąż z siatką w dłoni.  
–    Co mu jest?- zapytał z niepokojem Aomine, przysuwając się do Kagamiego.- Coś nie teges w łóżku ostatnio?  
–    C-co...?!- Kagami zapłonął rumieńcem.- Jasne, że nie! P-przynajmniej do tej pory nie narzekał, no!  
–    Na pewno coś zrobiłeś – stwierdził zdecydowanym tonem Daiki, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.- Mówię ci, znam to z doświadczenia. Ryouta często się tak zachowuje, kiedy coś mu nie pasuje w łóżku. Ale w przypadku Tetsu to jest dopiero początkowe stadium, lepiej się przyszykuj.  
–    Na co?- Taiga spojrzał na niego z obawą.  
–    Mogę wiedzieć, gdzie jest moja herbata?- zapytał głośno Kuroko, który przez cały czas obserwował obu mężczyzn ze swojego miejsca w kuchni.  
    Aomine i Kagami drgnęli nerwowo. Popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie, po czym równocześnie weszli do kuchni. Daiki zajął miejsce przy stole, naprzeciwko Tetsuyi, Taiga zaś zaczął pospiesznie przygotowywać herbatę.  
–    Uhm... j-ja tam może wody się tylko napiję i spadam – bąknął ciemnoskóry, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę.  
–    Ależ zaczekaj, Daiki – powiedział Kuroko, wbijając w niego spojrzenie swoich wielkich, niebieskich oczu.- Jestem pewien, że przyszedłeś tutaj w konkretnym celu.  
–    N-no...- bąknął Aomine, zaskoczony zwrotem, z jakim skierował się do niego przyjaciel. Chociaż znali się już od dobrych trzynastu lat, Kuroko zawsze pozostawał przy swoim „Aomine-kun”.- Do was było bliżej, żeby się napić.  
–    Rozumiem.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się delikatnie, odkładając siatkę na bok i rozpinając kurtkę. Zdjął ją powolnym ruchem, po czym podał Kagamiemu.- Taiga, odwieś moją kurtkę na wieszak.   
    Kagami stanął jak wryty, wgapiając się w swojego chłopaka. Jeżeli o nich chodziło, w ciągu tych dziesięciu lat zarówno przyjaźni jak i związku, Tetsuya pozwalał sobie na nieco większe spoufalenie i od pewnego czasu zwracał się do niego „Taiga-kun”.   
    To był pierwszy raz, gdy pominął ten sufiks.   
    Taiga był tak oniemiały tym faktem, że odruchowo posłusznie odebrał kurtkę Kuroko i postąpił kilka niepewnych kroków ku wyjściu z kuchni, wciąż patrząc na swojego chłopaka, który eleganckim ruchem założył nogę na nogę i zamknął oczy.  
–    Herbata będzie zaraz gotowa, Taiga – powiedział spokojnie.- Nie stój tu za długo.  
    Kagami drgnął nerwowo, po czym pospiesznie wyszedł na korytarz i powiesił kurtkę ukochanego na wieszaku. Coś było tutaj zdecydowanie nie tak, przecież Tetsuya nigdy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób!  
    Kiedy czerwonowłosy wrócił do kuchni, atmosfera była wyraźnie odmieniona, choć zdecydowanie nie lepsza niż wcześniej. Kuroko wręcz emanował spokojem i opanowaniem, ale Aomine – co Kagami mógł wręcz przysiąc – trząsł się delikatnie, jakby ze strachu.  
–    To tego...- Taiga odchrząknął cicho, szykując kubki i biorąc do ręki czajnik z wrzątkiem.- Z-zalewam...  
–    Zaczekaj, Taiga – powiedział Kuroko, spoglądając na niego.- Daiki chciał alkohol. Poczęstuj go sake.  
–    Nie, nie, nie, ja podziękuję – wyjąkał pospiesznie Aomine.- W-wiesz, Tetsu, w sumie to mi się spieszy, no bo Ryouta na mnie czeka z obiadem i w ogóle...  
–    Proszę?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego niemal morderczo.- Daiki, nie ładnie kłamać. Dobrze wiem, że Ryouta ma teraz sesję, wróci do domu wieczorem, autobusem o dwudziestej pierwszej dwadzieścia cztery.  
–    O boże...- szepnął Aomine, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.- S-skąd to wiesz, Tetsu...?  
–    Czy to nie oczywiste?- Tetsuya wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją komórkę.- Codziennie do mnie pisze, żaląc się, że nawet o tak późnej porze są korki.  
–    Uhm... Twoja herbata, Tetsuya – wtrącił grzecznie Kagami, stawiając przed nim kubek parującej herbaty.  
–    Świetnie.- Kuroko znów zamknął oczy.- A cukier? Dwie kostki, jak zawsze.  
–    Oczywiście, kochanie – warknął Taiga, powoli tracąc cierpliwość. Sięgnął po cukierniczkę, po czym, przyglądając się swojemu chłopakowi, wrzucił do jego herbaty trzy kostki cukru. Ledwie skończył wrzucać tę ostatnią, gdy nagle Tetsuya uniósł powieki i spojrzał na niego.  
–    Powiedziałem dwie – rzekł przeraźliwie spokojnie.  
–    W-wrzuciłem dwie!- bronił się Kagami, z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy cofając się od Kuroko kilka kroków. Jakim cudem widział ile kostek wrzucił Taiga, skoro cały czas miał zamknięte oczy?!  
    Oczy...  
    Oczy...  
    Kagami wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, otwierając usta i wskazując palcem na jego twarz. Niestety, nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Aomine, najwyraźniej dostrzegając to samo co Taiga, wstał od stołu, stając pospiesznie za plecami czerwonowłosego.  
–    K-kim ty jesteś?- wyjąkał w końcu Kagami.  
–    Hm?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego jednym błękitnym, drugim zaś złotym okiem, jednocześnie wstając od stołu i przykładając dłoń do swej klatki piersiowej.- Oczywiście, jestem Kuroko Tetsuya, Taiga.  
    I właśnie w tym momencie zarówno dla Kagamiego jak i Aomine, wszystko stało się jasne. Mężczyźni w jednej chwili spojrzeli na siebie i wydali z siebie pełen przerażenia krzyk, jednocześnie łapiąc się nawzajem za ramiona.  
–    Boże, Taiga, masz Akashiego w domu!- wrzasnął Daiki.  
–    Nie jestem ślepy, idioto! Powiedz mi lepiej, jak mam się go pozbyć?!  
–    A bo ja wiem?!  
–    Taiga, o czym ty mówisz?- zapytał Kuroko, którego w dłoniach ni stąd ni zowąd pojawiły się błękitne nożyczki, którymi mężczyzna zaczął się teraz bawić.- W jakim sensie chcesz się mnie „pozbyć”?  
–    O boże, o boże, o boże – jęczał Kagami, wycofując się z kuchni.- Mam deja vu! Mam pieprzone deja vu! Tetsuya, nie zbliżaj się teraz do mnie!  
–    Dlaczego?- zdziwił się Kuroko, wyciągając ku niemu ramiona i omal nie wbijając nożyczek w pierś Aomine, jako że błękitnowłosy dość mocno się zamachnął. Daiki pisnął z przerażeniem, cofając się tak gwałtownie, że głową uderzył o zawieszone szafki.- Wyglądasz na przerażonego. Chcesz się przytulić, Taiga?   
–    Nie, nie, nie, nie chcę!- wykrzyknął Kagami, rozglądając się wokół jakby w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby mu pomóc.- Co robić, co robić...?! Wiem!- Taiga wycelował w swojego chłopaka palec wskazujący.- Stój tam, Tetsuya! Skoro ty zdołałeś odczarować Akashiego, to niech teraz Akashi odczaruje ciebie!  
–    O czym ty znowu mówisz?- westchnął Kuroko.- Zaczynasz mnie irytować, Taiga...  
    Kagami jednak nie słuchał już błękitnowłosego. Wyjął z kieszeni swoją komórkę i pospiesznie wybrał numer do Akashiego Seijuurou, trzęsącą się dłonią unosząc telefon do ucha. Kiedy tylko usłyszał głos swojego byłego, sportowego rywala, odetchnął z ulgą.  
–    Ta...?  
–    Akashi, słuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, musisz jak najszybciej przyjechać do mnie, rozumiesz?!- wykrzyknął, z niepokojem spoglądając na Kuroko, który stanął pod oknem ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma, przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem.- To sprawa życia i śmierci, chodzi o...!  
–    Możesz przestać tak się na mnie wydzierać?- wycedził w odpowiedzi Akashi.- I bądź łaskaw otworzyć mi drzwi, właśnie pod nimi stanąłem.  
–    O-och – bąknął Kagami.- Dz-dzięki! Szybki jesteś...  
    Taiga natychmiast przeszedł do korytarza, odsunął łańcuch przy drzwiach, po czym otworzył je z rozmachem. Jego oczom ukazała się dostojna sylwetka przystojnego, elegancko ubranego mężczyzny, trzymającego w dłoniach bukiecik czerwonych róż oraz papierową torebkę.  
–    Akashi...- szepnął z ulgą Kagami, poddając się emocjom i przyciągając do siebie Seijuurou. Przytulił go do siebie mocno, zaciskając powieki.  
–    Taiga, co ty wyprawiasz?- Morderczy głos rozległ się tuż po odgłosie wydanym przez wbijające się w ścianę nożyczki.  
–    Ah!- Taiga drgnął nerwowo, pospiesznie stając za plecami Akashiego.- No, właśnie! Akashi, zrób coś z nim! On... on... nagle stał się tobą, no! Weź go odczaruj, tak jak on ciebie w liceum!  
–    O czym ty mówisz?- zapytał Seijuurou, zerkając na niego bez zrozumienia.- Mogę wiedzieć, co tutaj się wyprawia, do cholery jasnej? Taiga dzwoni do mnie cały zaaferowany, atakuje mnie swoim wielkim cielskiem, a teraz mówi, że mam odczarować Tetsuyę? Tetsuya, co się stało?  
–    Sam nic z tego nie rozumiem, Seijuurou – przyznał Kuroko, wciąż wpatrując się gniewnie w swojego chłopaka.- Zarówno Taiga, jak i Daiki, dziwnie się zachowują.  
    W mieszkaniu momentalnie zapadła cisza. Akashi zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że po raz pierwszy w życiu Kuroko zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. To było tak niespodziewane, że czerwonowłosy przez długi moment nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie choćby słowa. Dopiero po chwili odchrząknął cicho, przywołując się do porządku.  
–    Zrób coś!- szepnął konspiracyjnie Kagami.- To na pewno twoja wina! Masz na niego zły wpływ!  
–    Tetsuya...- zaczął Akashi, podchodząc do niego.  
–    O co chodzi, Seijuurou?- zapytał spokojnie Kuroko.- Miło, że do nas wpadłeś. Kouki z tobą nie przyjechał?  
–    Niestety, coś mu wypadło w pracy i...  
–    Kłamiesz – stwierdził Tetsuya, wbijając w niego swe błękitne oczy.- Przyznaj, że znowu nieźle sobie na nim ulżyłeś w nocy i dziś rano, przez co biedak nie ma siły wstać z łóżka.  
    Seijuurou milczał przez krótką chwilę, a potem przełknął ciężko ślinę, spuszczając skruszony wzrok.  
–    Przepraszam, Kouki nie był w stanie przyjechać – mruknął.  
–    No trudno – westchnął Kuroko.- Cieszę się, że chociaż ty do nas wpadłeś.   
–    Miło mi to słyszeć.- Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, próbując zachować twarz. Uniósł papierową torebkę oraz bukiecik róż.- To dla ciebie. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Tetsuya.   
–    Och, dziękuję, Seijuurou!- Kuroko odpowiedział uśmiechem, odbierając od niego torebeczkę i wyjmując ze środka prezent.- Och, czyżby zegarek?- zapytał, rozpakowując mniejsze pudełko. Otworzył jego wieczko i wziął do ręki gustowny, srebrny zegarek na nadgarstek. Spojrzał z uśmiechem na Akashiego.- Nie postarałeś się w tym roku – stwierdził.- To dobra podróbka lepszej marki, ale nadal podróbka. Niemniej dziękuję ci za nią, Seijuurou. Wymyślę dla niej jakieś zastosowanie.  
    Akashi, któremu po usłyszeniu słów „nie postarałeś się” uśmiech natychmiast spełzł z twarzy, spojrzał morderczo na Kagamiego, jednocześnie wyjmując ze ściany dopiero co wbite nożyczki.  
–    Przywróć Tetsuyę do normalności – wycedził.- W tej chwili.  
–    A-ale jak?!- wykrzyknął z rozpaczą Taiga.  
–    Nie obchodzi mnie jak, masz to zrobić. Daję ci pięć minut.  
–    Myślałem, że ty coś wymyślisz, w końcu Kuroko zmienił ciebie... przynajmniej na jakiś czas... W każdym razie, to chyba powinno działać w obie strony?!  
–    Przestań szukać dla siebie wymówki i zrób coś, do cholery!  
–    Taiga!- Nagle w korytarzu pojawił się zaaferowany Aomine.- Chyba wiem, co może pomóc!  
–    Jeszcze żyjesz?- zdziwisz się Kuroko.- Seijuurou, pożycz mi te nożyczki...  
–    Taiga!- Aomine spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.- Zrób to! Zrób to, o czym gadaliśmy w drodze tutaj!  
–    Co?!- wrzasnął Kagami, rumieniąc się na twarzy.- Teraz na pewno nie! Nie, kiedy on jest w takim stanie!   
–    To jest jedyna możliwa opcja, żeby Tetsu znów był Tetsu!- krzyknął Daiki.- Zrób to, stary! Jeśli to nie zadziała, wtedy już nic nie zadziała!  
    Taiga jęknął cicho, wiercąc się niespokojnie w miejscu i zagryzając mocno wargę.  
–    N-no dobra, ale wyjdźcie stąd!- krzyknął.  
–    Nie – wycedził Akashi.- Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki osobiście nie upewnię się, że mój Tetsuya to nadal mój Tetsuya.  
–    Nie jest twój, zacznijmy od tego!- wkurzył się Kagami.  
–    Taiga, pospiesz się, do cholery, nim będzie za późno!- zawarczał Aomine.  
    Kagami spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, nerwowo przełykając ślinę. Rozejrzał się wokół, jakby w obawie, że przy tym, co zamierzał zrobić, będzie znacznie więcej nieproszonych widzów, niż obecnie. I choć bardzo nie chciał tego robić przed TAKIM Kuroko, to jednak podszedł do ukochanego powoli i ostrożnie, sięgając do kieszeni spodni.  
    Tetsuya przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersiach. Kagami, choć bardzo przerażały go dwukolorowe oczy Kuroko, starał się uparcie utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy, kiedy powoli wyjmował niewielkie pudełko, czerwieniąc się mocno na twarzy.  
–    Klęknij, durniu!- syknął szeptem Aomine, w napięciu spoglądając to na jednego przyjaciela, to na drugiego.  
–    Zamknij się, gnido!- warknął Kagami, rzucając mu krótkie, rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.  
    Znów popatrzył na błękitnowłosego, klękając przed nim na jednym kolanie i wyciągając w jego stronę pudełeczko. Jego twarz coraz bardziej przypominała barwą kolor górnej warstwy jego włosów.  
–    Taiga, co ty...?- zapytał z zaskoczeniem Tetsuya, prostując się.  
–    N-n-no... yyy...- zająknął się Kagami. Świadomość, że ma przy sobie aż dwóch świadków chwili, która miała być przeznaczona tylko dla niego i Kuroko, niezwykle go rozpraszała.- Wy... wyjdziesz... Yyy... wyjdziesz za mnie, Tetsuya?- bąknął.- T-ten mój Tetsuya...  
–    C...co?- Kuroko potrząsnął głową, marszcząc drzwi.- Chyba się przesłyszałem... Możesz powtórzyć?  
–    Weź no!- jęknął z irytacją Taiga.- Wyjdziesz, kurde, za mnie?! No... jesteśmy ze sobą już dziesięć lat, to cholernie długo, a... a jakoś nie czuję, żeby to, co jest między nami, słabło, czy coś w tym rodzaju, więc chyba moglibyśmy... n-no na razie tak nieoficjalnie, nie?... N-no jeśli chcesz, no!  
–    Ty... prosisz mnie o rękę?- wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem Kuroko.  
–    A o co innego?!- warknął Taiga, porządnie już zażenowany i zawstydzony całą tą sceną.- Weź się decyduj szybciej, jeśli łaska!  
–    Ja...- Tetsuya zamrugał oczami, wciąż będąc w szoku.- Och... Nie mam pojęcia co powiedzieć, Taiga-kun...  
–    Och, ludzie!- Mężczyzna westchnął z ulgą, usłyszawszy dobrze mu znany zwrot z ust ukochanego.- W końcu... Wyjdziesz za mnie, Tetsuya? Tak albo nie, decyzja jest prosta!  
–    No nie wiem...- mruknął Kuroko, zamyślając się.- Chyba musimy najpierw uzgodnić kto będzie mężem, a kto żoną...  
–    Obaj będziemy mężami!- warknął Kagami, rumieniąc się, o ile to  możliwe, jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.- Dalej, bo mnie kolano zaczyna boleć!  
–    Cóż...- Kuroko westchnął ostentacyjnie, po czym wzruszył lekko ramionami.- No niech ci będzie, Taiga-kun. Wyjdę za ciebie.  
–    No nareszcie!- Kagami natychmiast podniósł się z podłogi, wyjął z pudełka srebrną obrączkę, po czym niezbyt delikatnie chwycił prawą dłoń Kuroko i wsunął na jej serdeczny palec dowód swojej miłości. Na koniec pochylił się nad błękitnowłosym i dał mu krótkiego, mocnego buziaka w usta.- Dobra, skoro wszystko jest jasne...  
–    Co według ciebie jest jasne?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, chwytając go za koszulkę i przyciągając do siebie.- Takie cmoknięcie ma mnie niby zadowolić? Zrób to tak, jak przystało na dzikiego tygrysa...  
–    Tetsuya, daj mi tę torebkę, zaraz się porzygam – wycedził Akashi.  
–    Och, dziękuję za twój prezent, Akashi-kun!- powiedział Kuroko, z uśmiechem otaczając ukochanego ramionami.- Tyle razy prosiłem cię, żebyś nie kupował mi takich drogich prezentów...  
–    Hm.- Seijuurou prychnął cicho, po czym uniósł dumnie głowę i skierował się do kuchni, nic nie odpowiadając. Dopiero kiedy zniknął przyjaciołom z oczu, pozwolił sobie na drobny uśmieszek.  
–    Jestem taki szczęśliwy, Taiga-kun – westchnął cicho Kuroko, całując delikatnie swojego ukochanego.- W życiu bym się nie spodziewał, że poprosisz mnie o rękę w dniu moich urodzin i w naszą dziesiątą rocznicę!   
–    Yyy...- Taiga spojrzał nerwowo na Aomine, ten jednak zdawał się być równie zdziwiony słowami Tetsuyi, co on.- N-no wiesz, to wyjątkowa okazja...  
–    Mhm – potwierdził cicho Kuroko, znów go całując.- Mam dla ciebie mały prezent, ale dostaniesz go, kiedy wszyscy już sobie pójdą.  
–    D-dobrze – mruknął grzecznie Taiga, poddając się urokowi Kuroko i obejmując go, zarumieniony.- Ko-kocham cię, Tetsuya...  
–    Ja też cię kocham, Taiga-kun.  
    Aomine uśmiechnął się do nich lekko, po czym z cichym westchnieniem pozostawił ich samym sobie w korytarzu, sam zaś przechodząc do kuchni, by dać zakochanym chwilę prywatności.  
    Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, jak kończą się takie historie.  
  



End file.
